


Desperate in the Dorms

by Aurora Danvers (Shadowed_Aurora)



Series: Three's The Charm [4]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Edgeplay, F/F, Multi, Oral Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowed_Aurora/pseuds/Aurora%20Danvers
Summary: You are having trouble finding relief in the public dorm you have to sleep in during your current mission. Your girlfriend, Natasha Romanoff, helps to fix that with a little help. And a lot of teasing.





	Desperate in the Dorms

**Author's Note:**

> Courtesy of the strapchat. A number of contributions from there--I made ideas into paragraphs. Some contributors are niisana, agentnatasharomanov, pagans_in_vegas, 5aftermidnight

You were visiting a remote training location with some of the Avengers. It was a routine check-in on the new recruits in this part of the world. Only issue was, the training warehouse wasn't really fit for visitors. So they ended up throwing all the women into a dorm-like room with two twin-sized bunk beds packed into the cramped space. All the women being you, Natasha, Carol, and Maria Hill.

It wasn't really a problem, you loved them all. Even if it was impossible for more than two of you to be walking around the room at once. The downside was, you and Nat couldn't really sleep together, crammed into the small beds. Not to mention with the other women around. Not that Carol would've minded. She had joined you before in bed.

But there were upsides too. Mainly Carol showing off by jumping into the top bunk without a ladder. And poking at Natasha's competitive nature until she proved that getting to the top bunk without a ladder was really nothing to boast about. You had tried very hard not to laugh at Natasha then. But even Maria had cracked a smile as the bunk jumping contest got more and more out of hand. You had to be the one to decide the winner, which was Natasha of course because she didn't have any superpowers. And she was your girlfriend.

So while there were upsides, the biggest downside was the constant throbbing at your core. Without a private room, you and Natasha hadn't been able to take care of the desire building up over the past few days. You had to watch her show off to the recruits, to push them, and it always sparked something in you when you watch how effortlessly she could beat up all the arrogant boys, expecting her to be easy prey. Some part of you just wanted to corner her in the locker rooms, to get on your knees and taste her sweat center, surely as wet as you were. And then have her return the favor, until she fucked you so hard with her tongue that you came for minutes.

But alas, you had to be professional. You were too nervous to instigate anything, since Natasha seemed to be in business mode. So you just suffered silently, trying to quell the constant fantasies plaguing your mind and soaking your panties.

On the fourth night, you decide to take matters into your own hands. Literally. The lights went out in your room thirty minutes ago. And you can't sleep, thinking about Natasha's hands sliding down your thighs and placing open mouth kisses there until you beg for her to pay attention to your core. And since you haven't heard a single movement from Maria on the bottom bunk across from yours, or Natasha on the bunk above yours (Carol still hasn't returned to your room tonight), you think it's safe.

As quietly as possible, you slip a hand under the sheets. You decide to go for efficiency, sliding your hand immediately under the waistband of your sleeping shorts and into the wetness gathering at your slit. You stroke yourself a couple times, gathering the slick onto your fingers, before bringing them back to the place you want them most. Your hips jerk instictively when you first touch your sensitive bud and you have to stiffle a moan.

You go to work, alternating between stroking around and over your clit. Your breathing starts to quicken. You close your eyes, imagining it is Natasha's hand tormenting you and not your own. You're just trying to decide if you should continue with your clit or slide a finger inside yourself when your bed creaks, and you freeze at the sudden weight on your mattress.

"Bad dreams, baby?" Natasha's voice is soft, calming, as she crawls over to line herself up with you. You look at where her voice comes from in the dark with wide eyes, fighting your instinct to remove your hand from where you know it's not supposed to be. While your super spy girlfriend could flip effortlessly from the top bunk to land on yours, she's only human, and can't see in the dark. So long as you don't panic, you may be able to get out of this.

"Uh, not bad. Just... dreams." You try to stick as close to the truth as possible. 

She finds the edge of your blankets and slips under them, sidling up to your back. You have to lay on your side so you both fit comfortably. "You were tossing and turning," she tells you. You're glad she can't see your blush. "Thought I'd help make you feel safe again." She murmurs in your hair as she fits her body to yours. All you could focus on was the bare skin of her thighs burning into yours, her breasts pressing against your back through thin fabric, and her chin resting on your bare shoulder so that her breath tickled your neck. You can feel her nipple piercings through your shirts, reminding you of how sensitive she is when you brush against her. But it seems like you're the only one suffering from their effect now.

You whimper, but either she doesn't hear you or she chooses to ignored it. Your hand is caught between your legs still, soaked with your juices. It's almost more tormenting to know that you were so close to finding relief but now you're stuck here, unable to finish. Here with your girlfriend's hot body pressed against yours, leaving nothing to your imagination.

Your muscles are tight, but her soft body molds into every crevice of your back. You stay frozen as she nuzzles into your hair, just a little, then stills. It doesn't take long before her breathing is even. You think she may have fallen asleep. Now you really can't move.

You center yourself, taking a few breaths to calm yourself down. You finally start to adjust to the warmth of her pressed against your back. The ache between your thighs has lessened to a dull throb. Your eyes are fluttering closed, a uneasy sleep approaching.

Natasha slips her hand under the waistband of your shorts, her fingers tightening around your hip and pulling you closer into her, lining up your ass to her mound. She grabs your hand by the wrist, the one that she finds stuffed down your shorts. You hold your breath, wondering what she's going to do, how she's going to punish you. She brings your hand up to her lips, showering it with lazy kisses. You gasp, expecting rough instead of soft. When she runs her tongue along the length of your soaked fingers you press back into her, moaning. She hums around your fingers, sucking them into her mouth and running her lips up and down, lazily taking your fingers all the way down to the top of your palm. You're on edge, waiting for your punishment, but you don't even feel a scraping of teeth.

You moan again as she flattens her tongue to stroke across your fingers, taking three deep at once. Your core clenches and press harder against her. Natasha removes your fingers, "Shh, baby. You don't want to wake, Maria." You swallow a responding whimper.

She intertwines her fingers in yours pulling them back down toward your hip. She finds the space where your skin is peaking out, your shirt riding up slightly, and lays her warm arm across there. Your hand captured in hers, caging you in with her forearm over your waist. Your ass twitches back into her, completely instinctual, and she presses back, to your delight. But nothing more after that. Breathing even again, she goes still. Asleep again. Or feigning it. You sigh.

It takes another few minutes before your body relaxes again, eyes fluttering shut. That was when Carol walked in. There was enough light from the doorway to see her notice you and Nat with a smirk, before it was too dark to see anything. She jumps up into Natasha's top bunk though. Which you take as a bad sign. She is up to mischief.

You don't have time to dwell on it when there is a hard suction on your neck. You arch into Natasha's open mouthed kiss, managing to keep in any noises, but letting out a shaky sigh. There is a telltale weight on your bed again as Carol crawls up to your front. "You cold, baby? I could hear you trembling from up top." She settles under the blanket in front of you before you can answer.

And suddenly her leg wedges between yours, forcing it up until it slides between your drenched thighs, settling just under your mound. You can hear her smirk, "Don't worry, baby. We'll have you warmed up in no time." Her leg is rubbing against your mound and you all but grind into it. Finally finding relief. She pulls it down just far enough away to take away that perfect pressure. You whimper, but neither of them acknowledge it.

"No, I don't think she's cold, Carol. She's burning up." Natasha uses her hand to slide under the collar of your tank top and pulls your breast out. "See?" She guides Carol's hand to paw at your exposed skin, which she teases relentlessly, starting by massaging it and moving quickly to tugging on your nipple. "I think she's getting a fever."

Carol hums, "She does feel hot all over. What do you suggest we do about it?"

"Take a cold shower?" You hear a disgruntled Maria mumble from the bed across the room. Both Carol and Natasha choose to ignore the comment. You, on the other hand, are mortified that your strict, rule-following boss is awake enough to know what was going on. You try to struggle away from Carol and Nat, traumatized by the thought of facing Maria in the morning. But it just results in your skin sliding against theirs, creating friction that brings your body to full attention. You gasp, trying to swallow a moan.

"It's okay, baby." Carol coos, her leg slides up to brush your mound again, then disentangles. "We'll help you cool down."

Natasha was already tugging at the hem of your tank top, removing that while Carol moved down to your shorts. You bite your lip to keep from whimpering as the cool air hits your breasts and core. It didn't give you much relief from your burning. Suddenly, Natasha's tongue is on you, painting your breasts with broad strokes. Carol is blowing cool air on your slit, holding your thighs open with her hands. You can't hold back your moan this time.

"Shh," Nat hums in your ear. "You're going to wake Maria up."

"She's already awake!" You hiss back, struggling under their ministrations.

"And yet, she'd still rather not hear it," Maria's voice comes again from the darkness across the room.

Carol is snickering, but continues to nip and lick at your thighs, causing you to squirm and mewl repeatedly. "Maybe you can help with that, Nat? I'm busy down here."

You hear an annoyed huff from Maria, but Natasha takes the queue from Carol to capture your mouth in hers. She swallows all the desparate noises you make while running her tongue over your lips, then moves to thrusting it into your mouth. Her fingers tug at your nipples, alternating between that and brushing over the sensitive buds. Meanwhile, Carol uses her mouth everywhere except for where you need it most, on your clit or entrance. Her fingers dig into your sensitive skin, but also avoid your center. Natasha pulls back, efficiently stripping off her clothes before her mouth is back on yours. The breaks between Carol's tongue brushing over your mound make you think she's doing the same.

Somehow in sync, both women stop their onslaught, returning to either side of you, completely naked now. The bed really isn't made for two people, let alone three. You're sandwiched between them, Natasha's pierced nipples pressing into you back and Carol's breasts into your collarbone. Carol's legs are entertained with yours so that her thigh is between your legs. You're desparate enough by now to ride it, but Natasha has her thighs propped under yours, your ass fit to her apex, so that you have no leverage to move your hips, caught between them. You tremble, remembering not to whimper and sound completely pathetic in front of your boss across the room.

"Good night, babygirl." Natasha's hand rests on your breast. She kisses the back of your neck and nuzzles you, stilling her movements.

Carol's hand finds your bare thigh, burning into it as she flutters her fingers over your skin. "Sleep tight," her leg brushes your mound at the words, then stops moving.

You're breathing hard. Waiting for the next round. But as the minutes tick by, you start to be resigned to the throbbing, burning sensation plaguing every inch of you. Natasha's breathing falls into a rythem that Carol's soon follows. You groan softly, not waking either. You're not sure if you imagine it, but you swear you hear Maria mumble, "same," in response to your groan. But that's all you remember before drifting to sleep.

\---

You struggle to pull yourself out of the heavy slumber. Still in a half-asleep state, you can't really move. You're just so limp and relaxed and you think you can just bask in the warm a while longer. You're struck by the lingering sensation of bliss, your body utterly sated.

But instead of just lingering, it starts to build again. You wrench open your eyes, only to see Nat lying on her front in between your legs, her grin smug when you notice the slick of your arousal smeared across her chin. She's pumping two fingers in and out of you while lapping at your core. Carol is latched onto one of your breasts, tugging at the nipple with bruisingly hard pulls. 

You let out a loud whine, having no build up, being suddenly thrust into maximum pleasure. You come, hard, the tidalwave of pleasure consuming you. You try to arch away from the overwhelming pleasure of their tongues, only to be pinned harder by the two women attacking your body. You cry out, feeling the wetness seeping from your core, exploding in ecstacy. They work you through it, not letting up.

You thrash your head until you gasp for air, laying your head to the side. You can't handle looking at the two perfect women pleasuring you anymore. But then you end up looking into the eyes of a surprisingly dishevelled Maria Hill. Her lips are parted, watching the scene unfold. Her hair, usually tied back in a strict ponytail or bun, is scattered around her face, escaping the confines of her hair tie. You blush under her intense gaze, trying to slide away from Carol and Natasha. But it's too late. Knowing Maria is watching you, clearly enthralled, and the fact that neither Carol nor Natasha have slowed their onslaught sends you over the edge again.

You feel the wetness pooling around your legs as you push yourself back. Finally, Natasha raises her head from your legs. "Good morning," she quips with a smirk. You twitch when you feel her teeth scrape lightly at the smooth skin.

Carol pulls her mouth off your breast with a pop. "Feeling better?" She asks you with a cheeky grin. You nod, dazed.

"No," the dry word comes from Maria across the room.

The three of you turn to look at her now, all of your naked forms clear in the sunlight streaming in from the window. Carol and Natasha laugh. You're still just caught in Maria's intense gaze. She looks more tortured than you sounded last night. You feel a slap on your thigh from Natasha, "What are you waiting for? Go help her out, darling!"

And that's how you ended up spending the morning eating out the three most beautiful women working for SHIELD.


End file.
